tanisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 111
"Eld Fen" aired on February 16, 2016. Summary Meetings with Cameron Ellis Nic meets with Ellis in the building where they had previously scheduled a meeting, before MK intercepted Nic. They descend into an underground lab, where Ellis explains researchers are looking into territorial changes and data sent from "everywhere". Ellis plays one of the tapes he procured from Karl van Sant's collection; he notes one group of sounds originated in Russia, and subsequent sounds were recorded underwater, ones that Ellis believe were sounds of something trying to communicate a message. Ellis asks Nic to sign a form before he is able to provide him with further information; Nic complies, and proceeds to ask Ellis questions. Ellis denies responsibility in erasing the tapes Nic had collected and stored at the studio, explains that his daughter Avery stole the story, Pacifica, off of his computer, and that the editor Nic had previously spoken with--Julie Green--was in fact one of Ellis' employees, and that Green had actually died some time ago, though Ellis can't say why he hired the plant. Ellis says he believes his company's research is confirming the phenomenon they're investigating is related to Tanis, and that it's expanding. Nic meets Ellis at his office later in the episode, where Ellis explains that TeslaNova was involved in both the 2009 study with Jonathon Karnahan and Veronika Pilman, as well as the 2015 study involving Tara Reynolds. During the 2015 study, Ellis says they had an informal agreement with the Russians as they had necessary equipment and were aware of a resurgence in "the breach" before Ellis' team was. When Nic inquires about Nathaniel Carter, Ellis warns him away from that line of inquiry, saying Carter is not a man Nic would want to meet. Ellis says that another organization known only as "Section" had also conducted studies in the area, though their last known involvement was in 1985. The station is perfectly preserved today, and was in fact called Pacifica Station. Previously Aired Interview with Prof. Carl Adams Nic plays an interview Pacific Northwest Stories conducted with Adams for a segment on Atlantis, which never aired. Adams describes Tanis as possibly being a gateway, the human mind, a set of atoms vibrating in an artefact, or a sort of genius loci--a region's unique atmosphere or spirit. MK's Cult of Tanis Information MK tells Nic about the classified ads she discovered, which contain geographical coordinates presumably provided for people to meet and discuss Tanis, though the last one was posted in the early 80s. She also briefs him on further details she found on Nathaniel Carter: namely, that he has collected items pertaining to Babylonian and Sumerian mythology, as well as Lovecraftian fiction. Veronika Pilman Revealed MK tells Nic she discovered Veronika Pilman was working in a used bookstore in Bellingham, going under the name Sarah Grinko. Nic calls the bookstore and an employee there says they expect Veronika in the following day to pick up an order. Nic arrives the day she is expected, and discovers that Veronika is, in fact, Melanie Nedved. Legend of Eld Fen Nic has gathered more information on the legend of Eld Fen: the story is as old as Beowulf and its mention is very rare. He had found some samples of fiction and poetry related to Eld Fen, and in a handwritten note at the bottom of the last page of the collection, the author noted that he or she was inspired by some old poetry that they'd unearthed. Alex Reagan reads the excerpt, where a hunter comes upon a clearing in the woods, notices a stone altar in the middle, and turns to run when he feels a foreboding darkness coming: King Wurm, Eld Fen. Update on Sam Reynolds (Morgan Miller) Nic talks with Morgan, and she tells him that Sam has been "slowing down", and asking about Nic and Tara. Nic asks Morgan about Pacifica, and she explains she wrote it when she was 17 and still in high school, not in the creative writing course in community college as Nic previously believed. Nic prompts her for information on the story and how it was crafted, but Morgan is unable to recall anything as, she explains, Pacifica was a collection of stories based on some lucid dreams she'd had, which Julie had helped her organize and develop. She doesn't have a copy of Pacifica, however, after her apartment was destroyed by the same people, she believes, who probably had Julie killed. Nic later calls Morgan to discuss the facility supposedly constructed to conduct Tanis-related research--named Pacifica Station--but Morgan reiterates having no memory of how she arrived at either of the names "Tanis" or "Pacifica". Journal Entry Day 4 Alex reads day four of the Journalist's diary entries in the search for Tanis. At this conclusion, he or she describes feeling like they are moving through a viscous fluid, and the blur is now vibrating excitedly. The Runner grabs them and together they run forward, though the Novelist was staring wide-eyed at something the writer couldn't see. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Cameron Ellis, CEO of TeslaNova MK, information specialist Morgan Miller, author of Pacifica Veronika Pilman, researcher Guest Characters Professor Carl Adams, Tanis researcher Bookstore employee in Bellingham Notes http://tanistranscripts.weebly.com/episode-111-eld-fen.html Category:Episodes